Holly Holliday's Academy of Romance
by Liv Lemon
Summary: HEAVY Brittana yet includes Santolly and Wolly. Summary: Santana goes to Holly for advice yet gets more than she bargained for.oneshot? Review. Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: It's theirs. **

** Summary: Santana goes to Holly for some relationship advice and gets more than she bargained for. **

** Pairings: Implied Brittana, simultaneous Santolly, eventual Wolly. **

** Rating: Teen. **

Santana hated summer school. She hated it when she actually had to take it between eighth grade and freshmen year to make up for a constantly- ditched eighth grade health class with Brittany. And she hated it now, just being _seen _here, walking through the halls of Longfellow High in search of Ms. Holliday.

The school, though it wasn't the one she attended, looked vaguely familiar. Smatterings of people for summer classes and scarce décor reminded her of end-of-the-year McKinley.

Soon she heard Ms. Holiday's loud, enthusiastic voice shouting something like "If it hurts after the first time, you're doin' something wrong!" and headed towards that door. It was ajar, and Santana stood in the doorway listening to Holly's hilarious lecture and taking in the reaction of the seemingly sophomore students.

"Santana!" Apparently Ms. Holliday had noticed her. "Hey, this class ends soon, we'll talk?"

"Hi, yeah, I'm just hangin' out for now."

Holly nodded with a smile and turned back to her class.

"Okay, you kids go have fun. Safe fun! And remember…."

"USE PROTECTION!" The class shouted back at her. Santana giggled inwardly as the kids filed out. Holly at work always privately amused her. If she was ever a teacher, she'd be a dark version of Holly.

"Pop a squat."

Santana complied. Holly sat back at her desk.

"What's up, chica? I've been meaning to check up on you but, you know, with school winding down and your national, and everything that happened with will I just…."

"Actually, I _don't _know. You and Mr. Shue? Anyway, I needed to talk to you about me and Brittany."

She found herself standing from the school desk, pulling down the hem of her red flowery dress, and pacing in the space between Holly's desk and the rows of desks.

"Shoot." She said, encouraging her to go on.

"Well, we're together now, and I couldn't be happier, only I could, because there's something I need to ask her, but I'm having…. Trouble."

"What is it you wanted to ask her."

"Well, we're telling our friends that we made it official, and everyone is really happy for us."

"Well, it is glee club, huh?"

"It's a melting pot of sexuality in that place."

"Right?" Holly laughed standing to lean against the front of her desk. "Anyhow, go on?"

"Well, it's something she said a while ago, to the both of us, that's bothering me. When we talk, and though usually it's just in passing, she refers to me as a lesbian or gay. But to you, she said 'I think I'm bicurious.' And she never refers to herself that way. And I know that we _love _each other, she said so, but I'm wondering if she actually feels attracted to me, or is wondering if she's attracted to me."

Holly nodded, fine blonde hair shifting on her bony shoulders. "Can I be, like, super-duper honest with you? Even if it's not really my place to say this?"

This made the younger woman a little nervous, but she took a seat close to Holly on the edge of the desk and said it was okay.

"I think she does. The way she looks at you, the way she watched you dance, the girl has it bad. But, I think if it's bothering you as much as it seems, you need to have a conversation with her about this."  
>"Whenever one of us tries to talk about something serious the other usually just takes off their clothes."<p>

"I'll take credit for teaching you my ways," Holly said in a light tone, and both women were soon hunched over in laughter.

They collected themselves and looked at eachother and began laughing again. Santana remembered the last time she felt like this, so light and airy. She had to have been with Brit. Brittany made her laugh like this.

Holly broke their fit, holding a hand to Santana's shoulder. "Okay, you need to bring it up casually. But I think you're right this will seem serious and might be a touchy subject. I honestly don't think it's that she's not attracted to you, she just isn't being honest with herself. Which would still be something you should talk about."

"Yeah, I mean… that's sort of what I meant. Why would I really be worried about Brit being attracted to me?"

"Yeah, you guys have had sex, right?" This was one of the things Santana liked about Holly. She could just say stuff like that, no big deal. Not like most adults she knew.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I think you guys are fine, just need to have a bit of a chat. And honey, I'm really happy you came to me."

And suddenly her lips were on hers, and hers were on hers, and neither could tell who had initiated this. And then it…. Stopped. Not ending, like with a smacking of lips or an embraced just stopped, the two women staring at eachother wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm…."

"Sorry." The both said at the same time.

"That wasn't…"

"I think…"

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry!" Holly looked extremely dismayed.

"Yeah… I should… Um. Go." She grabbed her green raincoat from the chair and headed towards the door. She stopped short at the threshold, not looking back at the Holly. "This is going to be a whole new talk about honesty."

With that, she was gone.

** I have more ideas for this but it's possibly just a oneshot. REVIEW! **


End file.
